


Twisted

by Nerdzone6



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Revenge, scorned lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: Diaspro understood that as long as Bloom was alive Sky would never be hers and seeing how many times she'd failed to kill the girl before, she decided to hire someone to do the dirty deed. But she made a mistake by underestimating Sky's love for Bloom. Soon she'll learn that when you rob someone of what they love it can change them in ways no one imagined.
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Nex (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.

Deals Made in the Dark:

In a pub on the outskirts of Magix, a figure dressed in black entered. The pub was full, and the inside smelled of cigarette smoke and beer; the figure darkly dressed figure wrinkled its nose up at the smell as it was unaccustomed to it. Surprisingly, the figure seemed to know exactly where it was going and headed towards the back of the bar where two men sat at a booth in the back.

At the figure's approach the men looked up as it took a seat, "Gentlemen thank you for meeting me like this," it said pulling down its hood revealing a beautiful blonde-haired woman. The leader of the two men smiled at the figure, "Why of course Princess Diaspro," he said.

The now identified Diaspro put a finger up to her lips, "Sh! No one must know who I am. Do I make myself clear?" she said giving the men in front of her stern glares. The men nodded and the first man spoke again, "My apologies Miss, I misspoke," he said.

Diaspro stared sternly at them for a moment before her lips turned into a smirk, "Good. Just so we're understood what I've called you here for must never be found out for it is considered of being treason in the eyes of the law," she said.

At this the second man who had been quiet up till now spoke up, "Whatever the job is miss doesn't matter to us as long as we get paid," he said, making Diaspro smirk. "Gentlemen, I can assure you whatever your price is I can pay it, but first I want the job done," she said.

The first man spoke again, "Well first we must know what the job is," he said. Disaspro's face turned stern and her eyes darkened and she clasped her hands together in a thinking pose, "As you must have heard by now King Sky of Eraklyon is engaged to be married to the Princess of Sparks, Princess Bloom," she said, gaining nods from her companions.

The first man nodded, "Yes, we've heard," he said. Diaspro closed her eyes and scowled, "You see gentlemen that should be me walking down the aisle," she said. The second man laughed, "Aww, I see your prince dropped you for her," he said.

"He didn't drop me that witch seduced him!" Diaspro snapped, making the man shut-up. The first man slapped his partner upside the head before turning back to her, "Forgive him, miss my partner doesn't know when to shut his mouth. Please continue with what you were saying," he said.

Diaspro took a breath and then continued, "As I was saying, Princess Bloom is a witch and she used her magic to seduce my fiance and turn him against me," she said. The men looked at her sympathetically and the first man spoke, "That's awful your majesty, but I must ask why if this is true why nothings been done about this?" he asked.

Diaspro's eyes filled with tears, "I've tried countless times to tell the Royal family but they all turned on me and accused me of being the witch," she said. Anger shown in the men's eyes as they slowly fell for her lie.

The second man whose eyes were now filled with pity and anger spoke, "That's awful miss, but what can we do to fix the situation?" he asked. Diaspro's face turned firm, "I've tried countless times to fix this situation on my own but to no avail leaving me no choice, Gentlemen, I'm here to hire you to kill the princess of Sparks," she said.

The men looked at her unsurprised as assassination was their specialty. The first man looked at her sternly, "Are you sure about this miss? Once this is done, there is no going back," he said.

Diaspro smiled a wintry smile, "I've never been so sure in my life. I must save my King from making the biggest mistake of his life and punish the witch who bewitched him. This is the only way I can save my kingdom," she said. The man nodded, "I understand your majesty, it's our policy to make sure," he said.

Diaspro nodded, "Now on to the price," she said. The first man brought a hand to his chin in a thinking pose, "Normally we would charge one million gold coins for a job such as this but in this case, I think we can make a small exception and charge one thousand gold coins," he said.

Diaspro smiled, "Done, but first I want the job done before I pay you," she said. The men nodded use to this. The second man looked over at her, "Now that payment has been decided, do you have any specific way you want her killed?" he asked.

The princess shook her head, "I don't care how you do it just as long as she's dead and never comes back," she said. The men nodded and the first man spoke again, "That can be done," he said.

Diaspro smiled, "Perfect," she said, and the three shook hands cementing Blooms doom.

Author's note: So here is the first chapter of Her, tell me what you think.


	2. Death of a Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Death of a Princess Part 1:

It was a beautiful day in Eraklyon and King Sky known to his friends as just Sky was enjoying it with his bride-to-be, Princess Bloom of Sparks. Bloom was dressed in a beautiful white sundress with a blue belt and blue high heels, while Sky was dressed in his royal garb.

The happy couple held hands as they talked about their upcoming wedding, which was a month away. The couple hadn't been planning on marrying for another year or two initially; however, the recent news they'd received had changed that fast. Bloom was pregnant and there was no way in hell Sky was going to have their child be born a bastard.

Walking to the middle of the garden, the couple took a seat on a bench. Sky looked at his fiance with loving eyes, he adored her with all his heart and now he had a second person he loved dearly. When he had learned of her pregnancy, he'd been shocked and a little frightened, but after the shock wore off he'd been ecstatic. Now he couldn't wait to meet his little prince or princess. Reaching out a gloved hand, he cupped her face, "I love you," he said.

Bloom's eyes looked back at him with pure love and admiration, "I love you too," she said. Sky's heart leaped with joy at her words like it always did, ever since he and Bloom had become an official couple. He stared at her memorizing her to heart, Bloom noticing this, blushed. "Sky, what are you doing?" she asked.

The King of Eraklyon sighed contently, "I'm memorizing you," he said. Bloom quirked an eyebrow, "Memorizing me? I thought you'd have already done that by now, love." she said.

Sky laughed, "Oh I have but not like this, not while you're carrying our child," he said, his eyes lowering as he placed a protective hand on her stomach. Bloom looked down at her small baby bump and put her hand over his.

Bloom looked up at her fiance lovingly, "I can't wait to meet our baby," she said. Sky pulled her to him so he was hugging her close, "Neither can I Bloom, neither can I," he said.

The couple stayed that way for a few moments longer until Bloom sighed, "I can't wait to go to Gardenia in a few weeks," she said. At the mention of his fiance's upcoming trip, Sky's mood changed. He didn't like the idea of Bloom being out of the magic dimension and out of the realm of his protection.

Sky sighed, "Do you really have to go back to Gardenia to shop for your wedding dress?" he asked. Bloom looked at him questionably, "Yes, on earth it's tradition for the bride and her mother go wedding dress shopping together," she said.

Sky shook his head, "I understand that but you're a princess Bloom it's royal tradition to have the royal dressmaker to make the bride's gown here," he said. Bloom frowned, "Sky this isn't about the dress is it?" she said.

The king of Eraklyon shook his head, "I just don't like you being out of the magic dimension, especially in your condition," he said, making Bloom's eyes soften. She looked at him lovingly," Sky, you've been to Gardenia. Nothing bad is going to happen to me or the baby while I'm there," she said.

Sky looked at her sternly, "I just worry if anything happened to you-" he started but Bloom cut him off, "Nothing will happen, I promise," she said sternly. Sky shook his head, "Just promise me you'll be careful and no running off to save the world," he said.

Bloom laughed, "I promise," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek. Sky looked at her lovingly and pulled her into another embrace thinking to himself how lucky he was, unfortunately, for the young king he had no idea he would never get his happy ending.

As the young couple sat together enjoying each other's company they failed to notice a figure off in the corner of the garden hidden behind a large tree.

Diaspro was furious, she had heard everything said between the couple. "Pregnant? The little bitch was pregnant with Sky's child? The nerve of that bitch! She was obviously trying to trap Sky into this marriage," she thought.

Fist clenching, she took a breath to calm herself down, "Calm down Diaspro, you can fix this. Bloom is going to Gardenia in a few weeks, which is perfect. Bloom will never suspect an attack while in Gardenia," she thought. An evil smile forming on her lips as a plan formed in her head.

"I'll just inform the guys that they'll have their chance in a few weeks and then when Bloom's gone I'll be there to support poor devastated Sky," she thought, laughing to herself. She looked over at Bloom, "Enjoy your time with Sky, Bloom," she whispered before she disappeared to inform her hitmen.

Author's note: So here's chapter 2 of Twisted. I would love to hear your feedback.


	3. Death of a Princess Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Death of a Princess Part Two:

It was Thursday afternoon when Bloom left for Gardenia. The reason for this decision was because she wanted to have all of Friday to go dress shopping. Sky still wasn't happy that she was leaving, but he knew how much this trip meant to her; so with a heavy heart, he kissed her goodbye and made her promise to call him when she made it home.

Bloom promised of course and after a few more kisses the two parted ways. Sky would stay at Red Fountain, while she was gone, helping teach the new recruits along with the rest of the specialists. It would be the perfect distraction from his worries, which relived Bloom.

Diaspro had been keeping close tabs on the Princess of Sparks all day, waiting for her to leave. At twelve-thirty Bloom finally left and the moment she was gone Diaspro pulled her cell from her pocket. Quickly, she dialed the number she had memorized by heart.

The man picked up the phone on the first ring, "Hello?" a rough voice asked. Diaspro's voice took on a stern edge as she answered the man," It's me, the witch has left for her trip to Gardenia," she said.

The man coughed, "Understood," he said. Diaspro glanced over at Sky as he boarded his ship to leave for Red Fountain. A small smile played on her lips as she thought of how close she was to claim him as her own. If Diaspro had ever thought of calling off her plan, any thoughts of that disappeared, "Don't fail me," she said, and then she hung up.

In a small hotel room located only a few blocks from Bloom's adoptive parents' home, the assassin turned to his partner, "The mission is ago," he said. His partner looked at with sullen eyes, "The princess didn't change her mind, eh?" he said.

The man closed his eyes and sighed, "No, she didn't," he said. When he first received this job, he'd believed he was going to do a princess in distress a favor; however, after researching his target, he'd learned that what his employer had said was a complete lie. Unfortunately, he couldn't back out of the deal. As an assassin, he was honored bound to carry it out even if he didn't want to.

His partner sighed, "I guess we'd better get to it then," he said. The man nodded, "Yes, I think we'd better," he said in agreement. The sooner they got it over with the better.

Bloom, oblivious to the danger heading her way, happily stepped out of the magic portal and into the park in the center of Gardenia. She took a moment to breathe in the fresh air before making her way home; she was full of excitement as she thought about tomorrow's plans.

Tomorrow morning her mother Queen Marion, older sister Daphne and best friend Stella would arrive here to go dress shopping with her and Vanessa. Bloom smiled just thinking about what a great day it was going to be.

The Princess of Sparks stifled a laugh as she remembered her mother's reaction when she'd invited her. Her mother had been confused at first, thinking that her daughter would just have the royal dressmaker make her dress, but once Bloom informed her of the tradition she'd been more than happy to accept.

As approached the door of her home, she had to resist the urge to put her hand over her stomach. Since she was a princess, her pregnancy had to be kept secret from everyone until after the wedding, even her parents didn't know. The only ones that knew were her and Sky, and that was just fine.

Knocking on the door of her childhood home, she could hear hurried footsteps approaching. A moment later Mike opened the door, the second he spotted Bloom his eyes lit up with excitement, "Sweetheart, you're home!" he said pulling her into a hug.

She let out a cheerful laugh, "Hi Daddy, I missed you," she said, returning the hug. Mike pulled back and ushered her in, "Well don't be a stranger sweetheart, come in. Honey! Bloom's home," he called over his shoulder.

"Bloom?!" she heard her adoptive mother say from the kitchen. Bloom stepped into their living room as Vanessa hurried out to meet her, "Welcome home sweetheart," she said, pulling her into another hug. Bloom smiled over her shoulder, "Hi Mom," she said pulling away from her.

Vanessa's eyes shown with love and adoration as she took in her daughter's appearance, "Bloom you're glowing," she said, making her daughter laugh again. Bloom rubbed the back of her head, "I've been getting that a lot lately, it must be due to wedding bliss," she said.

Vanessa laughed, "Well come on in and take a seat at the kitchen table and will discuss wedding plans while I make dinner," she said. Bloom's eyes lit up at the mention of food, "Oh, what are we having?" she asked. Vanessa smiled, "I'm making your favorite, Pizza!" she said.

Bloom clapped her hands, "I'm always down for Pizza," she said, walking into the dining/kitchen area chatting away with her parents. Never once did she sense the pair of eyes that watched her from the shadows.

It was late in the evening and dinner was long finished. Mike and Vanessa had already gone to bed but Bloom was having trouble sleeping since she was filled with excitement about tomorrow's big adventure. So finally after she'd tossed and turned for a while she decided to take a walk to clear her mind. Being quiet as possible so as not to wake her parents she slipped out the front door and began walking towards the park.

From the shadows, the two assassins watched her as she slipped out of the house. Seeing this as their chance, the two began to follow her discretely as they didn't want to tip her off. The two followed her into the park and quickly jumped into the forested area to better hide from the unsuspecting fairy.

Bloom wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she walked around aimlessly. Thinking that she was alone, she placed her hand on her stomach and began talking to her baby, "I can't wait to take you here once you're born. Gardenia is a great place to grow up and I can't wait to show you that," she said in a soothing whisper.

She smiled when she felt a slight movement underneath her palm. Looking up, she was surprised to realize that she had wandered into a secluded area of the park, an area not easily seen by the naked eye. She decided she'd better head back home and was fixing to turn around when she felt the tip of a gun barrel press into her back.

A rough voice spoke into her ear, "Make this easy Miss and come with us," he said. Bloom swirled around so she was facing her assailant. She was about to transform when she was suddenly reminded of something. When she had first found out she was pregnant, she had made a phone call to Morgana, Roxy's mother, and had asked her about fairy pregnancy, telling her it was for a research project she was working on.

Morgana had said fairy pregnancy was a lot like human pregnancy except for one key difference, magic. The former queen of the Earth fairies had explained that when a fairy was pregnant, it was better not to use magic as it could affect the baby's magic properties, especially if the baby was a girl. Bloom had sworn then not to use her magic for fear of harming the precious child in her womb.

Slowly she lowered her arms back down and stared at the man in front of her a little scared, "What do you want?" she asked. The man looked at her sternly, "I told you, I need you to come with me," he said. Bloom knew that couldn't happen and turned to run, but she was caught by a second man hidden in the shadows.

The man roughly held her arms behind her back and before she knew what was happening he'd slipped handcuffs on her. "You're coming with us Miss, scream and will blow your head off. Understood?" he asked. Bloom gritted her teeth before finally conceding, "Alright but please I beg you don't hurt me," she said.

The two men didn't say anything instead they dragged her to a car they had hidden in an alleyway. One of the men opened the trunk of the car and forced her inside before slamming it shut. Tears pricked in Bloom's eyes as she felt the car start up and drive away; she cursed herself for not bringing her cell phone.

For what felt like hours the men drove; they drove so long that Bloom was sure they were no longer in Gardenia. Finally, after what felt like forever the car stopped. Bloom's heart skipped a beat when she heard car doors opening; suddenly and without warning the trunk flew open.

One of the men grabbed Bloom by the arm and pulled her out of the trunk. The second man appeared holding a large gun, the man that was holding Bloom roughly pushed her forward, "Walk!" he demanded.

Bloom begrudgingly did as he told her to, as they walked she took in her surroundings. She was in a forest of some kind but she wasn't sure where exactly. The three continued to walk until they came to an open clearing, that was when the man holding Bloom forced her down on her knees.

The princess of Sparks glared up at her captors, "Why are you doing this to me?!" she demanded. The men stared at her coldly and the first man stepped up, "We have ordered from Princess Diaspro to dispose of you," he said, making Bloom pale.

Bloom shook her head, "I don't know what she told you, but whatever she told you is a lie," she said. The man looked at her sullenly, "I know but unfortunately, as an assassin, I am honored bound to fulfill my orders," he said.

His words sent a cold chill down Bloom's spine, she knew at that moment that she was going to die. Sadness filled her heart but not for herself but for her unborn child that would never get to live and for Sky who she would be leaving behind. "Do what you must then," she said.

The man stepped behind her and aimed at her head, "Any last words, Princess?" he asked. Bloom nodded, "I know why she's having you kill me, but if love is the reason, I'm to die then I regret nothing," she said proudly. The man nodded and pulled the trigger.

Bloom's body fell forward and hit the ground with a thud, a small smile was plastered on her face; as a princess always dies with dignity.

Author's note: So here's chapter three of "Twisted" I'd love to hear what you think. As always thank you for reading, Nerdzone6.


	4. Missing Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Missing Princess:

Queen Marion, Daphne, and Stella arrived at Gardenia around eight o'clock in the morning. The sun was out with not a cloud in the sky, a perfect day for dress shopping. The three women chatted excitedly as they made their way up the steps of the Peters home. Nothing seemed wrong right away; however, the moment Marion knocked on the door, that feeling changed.

"Bloom?!" Vanessa's voice called, sounding worried as footsteps could be heard rushing to open the door. A moment later the door swung open to reveal a hopeful Vanessa; however, when she saw it wasn't Bloom, her eyes dulled and worry-filled them. "Oh hello your majesty, Daphne, Stella, I thought you were Bloom for a moment," she said.

The three women looked at her with concern and Stella who knew her friend had left yesterday knew something was very wrong, "Um, Mrs. Peters, didn't Bloom come home yesterday?" she asked.

Vanessa looked at her daughter's best friend, "Yes she arrived late afternoon, but this morning when we went to check on her she wasn't here," she said, making her guest's eyes widen in concern.

Marion looked at Vanessa with a concerned gaze, "Have you looked for her?" she asked. Vanessa shook her head, "No not yet, we were waiting to see if she would come back, but that was hours ago," she said.

Daphne always level-headed thought her sister's adoptive mother might just be overreacting, "Mrs. Peters, when did you notice Bloom missing? I mean she could have just gone for a walk," she said.

Vanessa glanced at her and shook her head, "I checked on her at five o'clock because I felt something was off, that's when I found she wasn't in her room," she said. Her words sent a chill down the spines of Marion, Daphne, and Stella, Bloom had been unaccounted for who knows how long, this wasn't good.

Stella was not liking where this conversation was heading and she knew her friend well enough to know she wouldn't run off without telling someone first, "Mrs. Peters have you tried calling her?" she asked.

Vanessa nodded, "Yes, but unfortunately it didn't do any good since Bloom left her phone in her room," she said. Stella knew then that something was very wrong because Bloom would never leave anywhere without her phone. "Mrs. Peters, I'm going to go look for her," she said, beside her, Daphne nodded, "I'll join you, Stella," she said.

Marion nodded, "I'll stay here with Vanessa, if you find anything let us know," she said. The two girls nodded and quickly transformed into their fairy forms and began their search.

Daphne looked at Stella, "I think it would be better if we split up," she said. Beside her, Stella nodded, "I agree, let's meet up here in an hour," she said. Daphne nodded, and the two went their separate ways, both hoping they would find Bloom.

Daphne went left and began searching all the places she thought her sister might have gone; she started with the library, Vanessa's Garden shop, and Love and Pets. Sadly, Bloom wasn't there. Stella began her search at the Fruity Music bar where the Specialist had worked at once when she realized Bloom wasn't there she headed towards the park.

The park was still empty when she arrived, making it easy for her to search; unfortunately, she didn't find anything. Disheartened, she left to go meet up with Daphne.

When she returned to the Peters' home, she found Daphne waiting for her with no Bloom insight. Flying up to her she asked, "Any sign of her?" The nymph shook her head no, "I stop to talk to a few people around town, but everyone said no," she said.

Stella sighed, "I didn't find anything either, I hate to say it but Daphne, I'm worried. This isn't like Bloom at all," she said. Daphne nodded, "I agree," she said. The nymph looked at the fairy questionably, "Is there anywhere we haven't searched yet?" she asked.

Stella tilted her head, "Well, there is the mall," she said. Daphne's eyes lit up, "Well then we should search there," she said. Stella nodded, "It's worth a shot," she said.

The two fairies then flew to the mall, they searched there for two hours with no luck, and by the end, the two girls returned to the Peters's home disheartened. They could no longer deny it, something had happened to Bloom they just didn't know what.

Walking into Bloom's childhood home, they found Mike, Vanessa, and Marion waiting patiently in the living room for them. Bloom's parents looked at them hopefully, but the looks on their faces must have given away that they hadn't found anything. Vanessa and Marion looked ready to burst into tears, and that was when Mike decided it was time to call the police.

Fear crept into their hearts, this was real now, Bloom was really missing.

As Mike went to call the police, Marion decided she needed to call her husband and inform him that their youngest was missing. It was not a task she looked forward to. Daphne decided to call her husband Thoren and inform him of the situation. While everyone was doing that Stella knew that, she needed to tell her friends, but most importantly someone was going to have to tell Sky.

Taking out her phone, she decided to call her fiance Brandon. Brandon was Sky's best friend, and she knew that news like this should come from him. So taking a breath, she dialed him.

Brandon answered on the first ring, "Hey Stella, how's dress shopping going?" he asked. Stella winced at his happy mood, hating that she was about to ruin it, "It's not, Brandon something's happened," she said.

On the other end of the phone Stella could hear Brandon pausing in whatever it was that he was doing, "Are you hurt?" he asked. Stella sighed, "No, but I wish I was. Brandon it's Bloom, she's missing," she said. Silence, the other end of the phone was dead silent for a moment until finally, Brandon spoke, his voice low, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Stella's voice trembled as she spoke, "Yes, we've searched everywhere and we can't find her anywhere," she said. Brandon sighed, "Oh man this doesn't sound good Stella," he said. Stella whimpered, "I know, Brandon I hate to ask this off you but can you tell Sky, please?" she asked.

Brandon sighed, "Yes, man he's going to flip, especially with how protective he's been of her recently," he said. Stella nodded, "I know, but once you tell him, do you think you can come down and help search?" she asked.

Brandon answered immediately, "Absolutely and I'll bring everyone else too," he said. Stell smiled, "Thanks Babe," she said. Brandon nodded, "Of course, alright I'll go tell him now bye," he said.

"Bye," she said.

Author's note: So here's chapter four of "Twisted," I'd love to hear what you think and as always thank you for reading, Nerdzone6.


End file.
